Aaron
Aaron est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Guerrier Lourd et peut être recruté dans les Dunes de Sahma. Histoire Capitaine des Chevaliers de l’Epée Sanglante, les défenseurs de la couronne au royaume d’Arkdain, qui s’étendait autrefois au nord-ouest du continent. Le prédécesseur à ce poste était Roland, qui fut assassiné en 577 C.C. après la Guerre de Camille Hill, Avec Richelle, Capitaine des Chevaliers du Lys Blanc, la garde personnelle du frère du roi d'Arkdain. Beaucoup soupçonnaient Khanon, Seigneur de Gorhla, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve et Khanon ainsi réussit à gagner une grande influence auprès du roi d'Arkdain. Même s’il commença à réaliser l’excentricité du roi, il resta fidèle à son devoir de chevalier et continua à combattre contre les troupes du Comte Leon, le frère du roi, les Chevaliers du Lys Blanc, qui furent dirigées par son amie d'enfance Fraudir lors du Soulèvement d'Arkdain, une guerre civile orchestrée par Khanon afin de prendre le pouvoir. En 581 C.C. il fit face à son amie Fraudir capitaine des troupes du frère du roi, les Chevalier du Lys blanc, lors d'un duel, mais elle gaine son épée au milieu du combat, hésistante à blesser d'avantage son ami et la tua. Cependant, après la guerre, il refusa de faire soigner ses blessures et mourut paisiblement. Après avoir été libéré, l'hésitation d'Aaron de demander des nouvelles de Fraudir peut montrer qu'il avait plus de sentiments d'amitié pour elle. Il semble aussi être très humble et très dévoué à ses devoirs, mais a du mal à mener une nouvelle vie relativement tranquille après les événements tumultueux de son existence antérieure. Combat Aaron a une sélection d'attaques très intéressante : il apprend notamment Plongeon Aérien vers le début. Il a la pire croissance de PV pour les Guerriers Lourds, ce qui peut parfois être handicapant et ses autres stats ne sont pas particulièrement brillantes également. Il rejoindra votre équipe avec une Epée tranchante, casque de fer, cotte de maille cristal, gantelet de métal et Jambières de métal. Sa compétence initiale est Poing d'acier. Attaques *'Swing Latéral' -initial- *'Coup Structural' -initial- *'Vif Poignard' -initial- *Swin'g Brutal' -niveau 6- *'Plongeon Aérien' -niveau 14- *'Gifle d'Acier' -niveau 23- *'Rayon Terrifiant' -niveau 31- *'Projection du Pied' -niveau 40- *'Cascade Sanglante' -niveau 48 *'Sonic Edge' -Porte Divine- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Aaron utilise le Soul Crush standard des guerriers lourds, Evocation de l'Âme. Il dira "I'm gonna put everything into this!" avant de l'exécuter. Lieu de la relique une grande épée dans les Dunes de Sahma. Aaron a 30% de chance d'apparaître, Zunde et Dyn sont les autres possibilités. Aaron dira "Il est de mon devoir de protéger" avant d'être matérialisé. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Aaron, il demandera «Vraiment ... Est-ce temps pour moi ? " Si vous choisissez de le libérer, il dira " Est-ce que je vous ai vraiment bien servi ? ". Après avoir été libéré, Aaron apparaît à l'auberge Coriander. Il vous donnera 50 000 OTH si vous allez le voir avant la fin du chapitre 4. Conversation Aaron peut avoir un bref échange avec l'une des trois personnes au début d'un combat, si elles se trouvent dans la même équipe : sa meilleure amie Fraudir, son prédécesseur Roland, et Khanon, qui est responsable de l'ensemble de leurs décès. *'Fraudir' :Aaron: I'm sorry, Fraudir. I have no right to show my face to you. :Fraudir: Not at all. You were always stubborn, even as a child. But this time, we will be together till the end. *'Roland' :Aaron: Please forgive me. I could not save the king. :Roland: Aaron, the shame is not yours. You fought hard. *'Khanon' :Aaron: Khanon! Answer me! What did you do to our king? :Khanon: Such a long time ago. I assure you, I did nothing. That poor, sad king just went mad all on his own. : Etymologie Aaron est un nom d'origine hébraïque et apparaît dans la Bible . Aaron était le frère de Moïse et le pemier grand prêtre des Hébreux. La signification du nom est débattu ( " élevé ", "fort", qui pourrait se référer à ses prouesses martiales ), mais l'une des possibilités est " porteur de martyrs ", ce qui est normal, étant donné le sort d'Aaron. Divers *Aaron a la même voix que Dyn, Zunde, Psoron et Farant. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Einherjar